


My dumbass soulmate

by The_Names_No_One



Series: Parrlyn longshots (gayTM) [1]
Category: six the musical
Genre: Anne is a dumbass, Cathy is a bi disaster, F/F, Nothing serious, all this for some fucking skittles, fuck logic it’s a soulmate AU, more comedic, parrlyn, very gay, very gay and chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Names_No_One/pseuds/The_Names_No_One
Summary: Soulmate AU where Cathy meets Anne when Boleyn gets her hand stuck in a vending machine.Soulmate AU prompt: they have a number on their wrist of the amount of steps until you come across your soulmate.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn longshots (gayTM) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077155
Comments: 27
Kudos: 313





	My dumbass soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danni my smol precious bean noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danni+my+smol+precious+bean+noodle).



> Hey everyone, some of you may know me as the Name is No One on tumblr. I have decided to post this piece on AO3 so that I don’t have to cut it up and I can upload it on time. The reason I want to stay on time is because it is a very special day today. My good friend, and chaos child, Danni was birthed on this day, so as the resident hype mom I had to do something for her birthday! So Danni! This AU goes out to you! Happy birthday my smol precious chaotic bean noodle. I love you!
> 
> ……………………………………………………………………………………………………
> 
> (Also, yes I am in the multiverse, and I am the one who’s wise words were “SO GET YOUR BEAUTIFUL QUEEN ASSES READY FOR A PARRLYN OVERLOAD!” And I meant it! Here’s a nearly 13K chapter of Parrlyn coming at you from yours truly! Enjoy~)

  
**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

  
Soulmates are weird.

At least, Catherine Parr always thought they were. Maybe it's because she hasn't met hers yet.

It all just seems so surreal to her even though she's been hearing about them since she could first talk.

A person you are bound to since the second you were born, entertained by fate. Everyone has one and most are destined to meet each other.

Whether it's romantic or platonic, however, is up for fate to decide. 

Same can be said with if one will ever meet their soulmate.

No one is for certain that they will just magically meet the person who will complete them. They are only teased by cruel destiny with a number on their wrist.

How many steps it will take until you meet your soulmate, this is what fate has marked on them.

For some, the number is small and they easily find their partner in crime. And for others, it is massive.

But there are many reasons for this, as for some reason, fate tries to balance things out. For example, runners typically have larger numbers than others.

However, if you are an introvert, like Cathy who would rather stay at home and read a book than socialize, then your number is fairly small.

Day by day, little by little, Cathy has been slowly picking away her number. And now, it's so small that she is just way too anxious to even walk towards the bathroom.

428.

It might not sound like a small amount but this is each step we're talking about, that can be done and over with in a 20 minute jog. Not even!

So what might have she been doing at the young age of 24 as a single women. Simple, the only logical thing she could think of.

Hide away in her apartment and just read and write for a week, blatantly avoiding her problem. Ah the perks of being a writer, it allows one to give into anxiety and become a hermit.

However, the life of the hermit was exhausting. Catherine was constantly worrying about meeting her soulmate and being rejected. She feared that they would never want her as she was, which was just a nerdy shut-in who ran away from her problems.

Just like how she was doing now.

Catherine sighed, realizing enough is enough. It's been a week. She can't hide from her soulmate forever just because she was afraid of meeting them. And afraid of what exactly? Looking like a complete idiot in front of the person fate said would fix her life and bring joy to her sad and pathetic nights?

Okay, maybe she worries a little bit about fucking things up. But can you blame her! Soulmates have been known to be able to reject one another. It is very plausible that her soulmate and her won't work out!

Like, what if they are biphobic and don't accept her sexuality? Or what if they don't like her spending her Friday nights cooped up in her room reading or writing something? What if they just want to fuck her! What if they think she's ugly or boring? What if... what if....

What if they end up being really nice, funny, attractive, and smart? And they are the one who is disappointed in the end. After all, their soulmate is just plain boring old Cathy Parr. Goes by many things, but none that are positive.

She's heard it all.

The nerd. The geek. The loser. The virgin. The nothing. The crybaby. The weakest one. The easiest target. The rejected. The weirdo. The misfit. The loner. The one who is never invited to anything. The one with a stick up her ass. The one who only has two friends. The one who has done nothing in her life and just avoids that fact by escaping into literature. 

It hurt hearing these, it really does. And to think... what will her soulmate say when they meet? Catherine doesn't know if her heart could take adding forever alone to that list.

Maybe.... maybe she'll just wait and try to meet her tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a better idea.

So Catherine did just that. She hid under the protection of her covers, at least there she couldn't be judged. There she was safe from the cruel opinions of the world. Away from them, her soulmate.

She looked at the devil of her mornings, her alarm clock. The green light flashed in her eyes, they soon adjusted to see the time which read 11:05 p.m. Should she take a nap?

A yawn that escaped her lips answered her own question.

Well, it might be earlier than usual. But why not?

With heavy eyelids Parr snuggled underneath the warm, fluffy barrier that hid her from the world. Slowly closing them as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

  
Holy fuckers.

Someone has to be shitting her.

Catherine could not, for the life of her, fall asleep. This is what she gets for trying to have some sort of self care and go to bed at a decent hour.

But noooo. She can't go to sleep because anxiety called and was deciding to tag team her with fate by repeatedly making her remember the fact that she is going to meet her soulmate soon.

Like, give Parr a break! At least let her nap!

With a frustrated grumble, Catherine tossed the blanket off of her and shot up from her bed. She then checked the time to see if the universe hated her.

4:47 a.m.

Fate, you effen bitch.

With a loud groan, Parr reluctantly got out of bed and stormed to her closet. She yanked out a random workout outfit and threw it on. Thankfully, the dark blue crop-top was fine with the black jacket and leggings. She then walked out of her apartment and slammed the door behind her, not caring whether or not she woke anyone up. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins from both anxiety and rage. It clouded her fear and any logical thoughts that could complain against the action. She then turned around and began to run. However, it was not in any specific direction, she just ran straight into the darkness.

If fate won't stop bitching, then fine! Cathy will just go for a damn jog and fucking meet her soulmate to get it done and over with.

But if she botches it, Parr totally called it and shall weep in her room for eternity while stuffing her face with ice cream. And that's a promise.

With each step her heart raced faster and faster and faster. Cathy wasn't sure which one was louder anymore, the stomping of her feet or the beating of her heart. After a while, sweat began to form on her forehead. The new moist feeling snapped Parr out of her adrenaline filled state as she finally stopped. Heavy breathes escaped from her lips as Catherine leaned over and rested her palms on her knees.

Shit, what is she thinking? Is she an idiot? Running out in the dark, all alone, at who knows how early in the morning, because she's pissed off about having to meet the person who she is destined to be with.

Has Catherine Parr officially gone insane from sleep deprivation?

After catching her breath, Catherine bitterly chuckled at her own stupidity. She looked around to find herself in an empty field under the early morning sky. The stars still shining bright, lighting up the space so Catherine could make out a few objects: a basketball court, fitness equipment, a playground- fuck, she ran to O'Connell's park.

Great, just great. She's out at, now what? Five a.m.? In an empty park, on an impulsive decision, sweaty, and full of anxiety. And worst of all, she is supposed to meet her soulmate in......

56 steps.

Well... Fuck.

She is going to meet her soulmate. They are 56 steps away. It is like five in the morning, and she is going to meet her soulmate.....

Let Catherine repeat that now that things have fully sunk in.

Fuck.

What should she do? There is legit nothing in sight. Where could her soulmate possibly be?

Catherine began to look around at the empty park-

Wait a second, never mind. There is a little rest building nearby.

Wow.... know what, Parr is going to blame that on the night sky and not the fact that she is oblivious and can't see shit.

She quickly began to walk towards the place.

Will her soulmate be here? Could they be there? 

Fate apparently says yes.

39 steps.

Ba-dump.

23 steps.

Ba-dump.

11 steps.

Ba-dum--

Holy fuck! It's happening, it's fucking happening! To think that just around this corner is Cathy's soulmate. Y’know, the one meant to complete her and make the rest of her days be filled with laughter and pleasant memories. Oh god, she's nervous. She can feel her palms start to sweat up. It's happening guys, it's fucking happening!

A loud and ear-killing bang reverberated throughout the cold and stilled air. Catherine looked at the wall and gulped.

Well, looks like her soulmate is here. At five a.m. like a fucking weirdo...... at least she isn't alone.

Also, bright side, her soulmate isn't a squirrel.

With a deep breath in, Cathy looked at the wall determined. She then marched on around to meet her soulmate.

7 steps left... Now 4 steps left... And now one single step is left.

Parr's breath hitched at the sound of pounding and some kind of pissed off grumbling. Her wrist now has officially reached zero. Fuck. Here it is. The moment that shall define the rest of her life.

With worried eyes, Catherine slowly looked up into the darkness. Well, almost darkness, her soulmate had the decency to use their phone's flashlight function to emit at least some source of light. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out her soulmate and what they were doing.

Let's see here, they were-

Cathy stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes widen out of shock and mouth agape. She then rubbed her eyes and shook her head, staring once more to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. After she confirmed they weren't, she shoved her hands in her pockets, threw her head back, and let out a very loud, and very disappointed, groan.

"You fucking dumbass." Catherine muttered under her breath.

Someone has got to be fucking with her. There is no way this could possibly right.

She then checked again, and yup. She could still see her soulmate. No, wait, let Catherine correct herself. She once again looked up and saw her idiotic soulmate for the first time in her life.

And no one will ever guess what they were doing? Catherine sure wouldn't have!

They fucking had their hand stuck in a vending machine! The idiot!

Like, Catherine knows it's stuck. She can tell not only by the position, but by how her soulmate is pounding on the machine as they kick the ground, whining.

Definitely not the picture she had in mind for when she thought of her soulmate. This idiot though, she has legit been hiding in her room for a week because she was worried about making a fool of herself.

But nooooo! It had been planned that she would meet her soulmate with their arm caught in a vending machine! Fate, what the actual hell?

Catherine then stood there and contemplated what to do as her soulmate impatiently kicked the vending machine door and tried to force her arm out.

She could just leave.

Cathy then saw her soulmate bang their head against the machine and sighed.

Ugh, no she can't. They might be a dumbass, but now they are her dumbass. Plus, she's here now so might as well try to help them out.

Catherine carefully began to walk closer to her grumbling gremlin of a soulmate. 

Heh. Gremlin. She should definitely keep that one to use later. But now is not the time.

She finally reached the dumbass as they loudly swore while giving the metal barrier another kick. Catherine waited for them to calm down, and then startled them by gently tapping their shoulder. Instantly her soulmate shot their head around, face mortified as they realized Catherine's presence. The sheer horror in their eyes reminded Parr of a deer caught in headlights.

Catherine locked her sight on green orbs that just barely shone through the light of her soulmates phone.

Catherine, too, had then froze on the spot at the realization of a few things.

1.) Her soulmate and her face was very close together.

2.) Her soulmate was a girl.

3.) Her soulmate, for a dumbass with their arm caught in a vending machine, was very attractive looking.

Like, piercing green eyes, fair skin highlighted by the barely visible white light, long eyelashes, dark brown wavy haired pulled into a messy bun.

Fuck. Catherine is like, really bi for brunettes.

Apparently, Parr must have been staring for a bit, because her soulmate had enough time to catch her breath and calm her heart after Catherine's scare.

"Jesus Christ mate, you almost gave me a heart attack." The hot brunette sighed in relief.

"Hey, um, are you okay? I've been standing over there for a few minutes watching you-"

"You have?" She stared at Parr in shock, face beginning to heat up.

Cathy instantly realized how bad that sounded. She better explain herself before she scares off her soulmate.

"Um, yeah, but like, not in a creepy way you’re just-" 

"I know, I know. Stuck in a vending machine. It's just, god, this is really embarrassing." The brunette sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She then tried to yank her hand out of the slot it was stuck in again to no avail.

"Um, you look like you could really use some help there... and a dollar," Cathy pointed out.

"No, thanks. I have everything under control and I have money. Thank you very much." The girl grunted in frustration as she tried again, only to fall flat back in defeat.

"Suuuuurrreee," Cathy rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! The fucking machine just ate my money! I paid for the skittles, so I am going to get the fucking skittles."

The attractive brunette then slammed her free hand on the glass. 

"Oh my lord." Cathy laughed. "Seriously, all of this for a pack of skittles?"

"Ughhhh! Shut up, it's more important than that!"

"Well, if you won't let me help you. Would you mind if I...?" Catherine awkwardly gestured to the empty space next to the girl, gently biting her bottom lip as she awaited for the brunette's answer.

The girl looked between her, the space, back to her. Finally the question sunk in as the girl perked up, mouth twitching up a bit. 

"Oh yeah, sure. It would be great to have some company to at least talk to while I contemplate my life choices." The girl laughed.

Catherine quickly sat down besides the attractive girl, eyes full of interest as she admired her soulmate.

"At least you're laughing about it," Catherine finally spoke, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Better to laugh about it and learn from it instead of holding onto it. Life is too short to let fear and rage control you." She grinned from ear to ear. 

Catherine paused for a second and fully took in what her soulmate had said, comprehending the wisdom. She's right, and god does Catherine feel stupid. Maybe they are destined to be together because they are both dumbasses.

"You okay there curls?" The brunette asked, snapping Parr out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out for a second. Everything alright?" She asked, eyes full of concern as she tilted her head towards Catherine.

Jeez, she's the one with an arm up a vending machine and she is concerned for Catherine. God is her soulmate quite the character.

"Yeah, it's just... Weren't you cursing your head off just a minute ago?" Catherine playfully shot at her, bumping their elbows together.

"Oh shit, you heard that?"

"It's kinda hard to ignore someone pounding on a glass door and screaming 'Fuck me', through the dead silence of 5 a.m. in the morning," Catherine laughed.

"I gues- Wait, wait, wait. What's the time?"

Cathy quickly checked her phone.

"Um... exactly? It's uh, 5:07 a.m."

"Holy fuckers in banana bread! You have got to be fucking with me. Curls, please tell me that you are fucking with me."

Well, looking at her, her beauty was bewitching. Wavy, thick, light golden brown locks. Emerald green orbs that were as bright as the stars, emitting a sense of welcome as they were filled with delight. A goddess-like figure that puts models to shame, having the right amount of curves. The adorable dimples, and god her smile.

Cathy, in all honesty, wouldn't mind fucking the brunette till she-

OH FUCK!!!! Nope nope nope! Her thoughts are screaming sin! Fuck her!

"What's wrong?" Cathy exclaimed, trying to ignore her not-so-innocent thoughts.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I've been fucking stuck in this vending machine for nearly an hour and a half!" The girl stomped her foot on the ground.

"Wait, that long?"

"Yes curls, that long." The brunette groaned, and not in the sexy fun-time way, but rather in annoyance. "Ughhh, this is the literal worst."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Just pissed at myself. It's my fault for sticking my hand up where it doesn't belong, I just, um... I have someone special at home who is expecting me to be there when she wakes up," The brunette explained as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

She has a lover. Of course she does. 

Cathy should have expected this. A soulmate doesn't have to be romantic, yet she couldn't help but fantasize and romanticize them to be a partner. So hearing that was like a slap to the face. Her heart dropped at the thought. It's so strange, she doesn't even know this girls name, yet Parr doesn't want her to be in a relationship with someone else. But good for her soulmate. Although they are in this strange predicament, they have succeeded in life and found a partner.

Catherine will be fine. She has just been reading way too much fiction. It's stupid, she's stupid.

"Oh. Cool," Catherine calmly replied, trying to hide her disappointment as she awkwardly rubbed her shoulder. Ergo, she unintentionally rolled her sleeve up a bit, just enough for her number, or lack of one, to show.

"Wow, your number is zero. That must mean... Curls, you've met your soulmate already!" The brunette squealed in delight at seeing the zero on Cathy's wrist.

"Huh, oh, yeah. It, um.... happened quite recently. Honestly could say we, uh, just met." Cathy looked all around, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. Nevertheless, her eyes ended up finding themselves staring into a piercing green abyss. Parr wasn't sure what she should have expected, but it definitely wasn't the excitement and wonder that flared in the girls eyes, or the smile that told Catherine that her soulmate held the world in her hands.

Oh god, she's fucking cuter when she's excited. How is that even possible? It should be illegal to make Parr feel this mushy and weak inside.

"Wow, really? You're so lucky! I haven't met mine yet. But I'm close, and really pumped for the meeting." Her soulmate giggled in excitement.

"Oh really, how many steps do you have left?" Parr played dumb.

"Um, well, before I had impulsively trapped my arm in this death trap and swindler of a sweets dealer-"

"That is one hell of a way to say you stupidly got your arm stuck in a vending machine over one dollar skittles."

"Ahem, as I was saying. I actually had a bit under 2,000 steps."

"What?"

"Yeah, but like, I stomped my feet a bunch on the ground before you showed up. So like, no one knows what it's at now. I would show you my number, buuuuuut.... it's kinda the wrist stuck in the machine." She sheepishly chuckled.

Holy shit. When? Why? How?

Did she really stomp her feet that many times before Cathy showed up?.... Jesus Christ, what is Parr going to do with her soulmate?

Well, at least she doesn't know they’re soulmates yet, because this is already awkward enough for Catherine as is. Plus, she hates confronting problems, rather just play it by ear and see how things turn out. Hopefully, things go well.

"So, what are they like?" Her soulmate asked, snapping Parr out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh, um... Who?"

"Your soulmate, silly."

Fuck. Of course she would ask that! Shit, what should she say, what should she do?

"They're... um..." Parr stuttered.

Think Cathy, think. Just say some half truth. 

"They're a big dumbass!" Cathy nervously exclaimed.

Well.... Shit. That was stupid. Bright side though, at least it's the truth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's actually quite comical. Like, I don't mind, I guess." Cathy awkwardly rubbed her shoulder. "But they are a dumbass." She confirmed.

"Oh.... Well, are they cute?"

"Totally." Catherine answered with no hesitation, thus causing her face to heat up as she realized she might have been too excited to admit that.

"Wow, see you are very passionate about that," her soulmate chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? Based off their impression, and the situation we met in recently, I would definitely say they are a very cute dumbass." Catherine nodded.

"Awwww, that's adorable." The brunette giggles. "I hope my soulmate gets that impression of me. Cause I know I'm a bit of an idiot. Exhibit A," the brunette knocked on the glass and chuckled. "But, I don't know, I want them to have that look when they think or talk about me."

"What look?"

"That soft, little half smile you have. And the way your eyes light up when you call them a dumbass. Like, usually that would hurt, but there is a layer of affection hidden in your words. It's really adorable."

Cathy felt her heart flutter at the girls kind and honest words. She was never called cute before, at least, not like this. So authentic and filled with sweetness, it overwhelmed and confused Cathy. She didn’t know how to react to this joyful feeling bumbling through her.

"Oh, I um-" She began to stutter while her face heated up.

Her soulmate saw the hesitation and confusion on Cathy’s face, and quickly panicked as she mistook it for discomfort and disgust.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I probably shouldn't have said that. Shit, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” she frantically apologized.

"No, no, your words just took me by surprise. That's all," Cathy softly smiled at her in reassurance.

"Oh, thank god.” The girl sighed in relief, breaking into a grin as she saw Cathy’s gentle expression. “I’m sorry. I know I can get a little carried away when it comes to the whole, 'soulmate thing'. I just really want them to see me like how you see yours, aware of both the good and bad sides, but full of affection. Y’know?"

"I'm sure they do." Cathy looked to her side, biting back a smile. Her soulmate was really cute when she was oblivious.

"Don't know yet, haven't met them, remember."

"Yes I do, dumbass." Cathy teased. Oh, if only her hand wasn’t stuck in a vending machine, maybe then this would have gone differently. But Cathy didn’t care, she was milking every second of her soulmates cute, unaware comments.

"Hey!" The brunette playfully glared at her, but it wasn’t as effective as she wore a big goofy smile.

"Don't worry, it's completely normal to want that... and for what it's worth, I'll bet one hundred bucks that your soulmate and I will have the same thoughts."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup." Cathy grinned playfully, popping the "p".

"Thanks curls."

"No problem vending machine."

Her soulmate eyes widened in shock at the nickname.

".....Please don't call me that." 

"What, but you call me curls," Cathy pointed out with a small pout.

"Yeah, and that is way better than vending machine," the brunette argued.

"Fine, fine. How 'bout Skittles girl?"

"Nope, wouldn't suit me."

"Then what should I call you, a snack?" Cathy sarcastically rolled her eyes. 

She looked at the brunette to see an amused expression placed on her face. Parr was confused. At least, she was until she realized what she had just said.

"Slow your roll there, curls."

  
Cathy’s eyes then widened in horror as her soulmate gave her the cockiest (and actually very attractive) grin she could muster up for Catherine.

"Wait- shit! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I know!" The pretty girl laughed. "Be careful now, don't want your soulmate to get jealous now, do we?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Cathy muttered without thinking.

"Not the jealous type?"

Shit.

"Um, I guess you... could say that."

"That's good." The brunette nodded.

Cathy stared at her for a bit in disbelief, god she is soulmates with such a cute dumbass. 

Wait, that’s it!

"You know what, I think I'm just going to call you dumbass." Cathy smiled at the idea. Will she pick up on the hint Parr is dropping?

"Seriously? That's what you got?"

**_Nope._ **

"Would you rather me call you vending machine?"

"Being honest, I rather you call me a snack." The pretty girl smirked.

"You dumbass!" Cathy playfully called her as her face heated up.

The brunette chuckled.

"Okay, okay, fiiiiine. I guess because of the current situation, I'll let you call me dumbass."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? At this point, I lost all my dignity hours ago anyways." The brunette shrugged.

"You're strange."

"Yeah, I know."

Cathy paused for a second before putting her thoughts to words.

"I like that." 

The pretty girl looked back at her and brightly smiled. "Thanks curls, I like it too."

  
  


It was silent for a bit. The dumbass brunette continued to try to pull her arm out of the machine, and time and time again, she had failed.

"Hey, um..." Cathy started, but paused as she was hesitant to continue the sentence.

"Dumbass? It's okay to call me that curls, I gave you permission," Her soulmate explained.

"I know, it's just weird." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say curls. So, what's up?"

"Huh, oh, um... how exactly did you get yourself in this mess?" Catherine asked her. "It's legit 5 a.m. and you have your hand stuck in a vending machine at a ghost park. I can't help but wonder what kind of interesting story lead to, well, this." Parr gestured to her soulmate's position. Ergo causing her to blush while attempting to free herself once again, yet it still failed.

"Well... it's a fucking doozie, I'll tell you that Curls." The girl muttered as she tried to bend her arm and find a position that will help her free it.

"Of course it is, what isn't a doozie in life... But like, why aren't you asleep?"

"It's cute that you think I sleep," the brunette shot at Parr, causing a chuckle to fall past Cathy’s mouth.

"Well, I now relate with you on a spiritual level," Cathy joked.

"Sweet Jesus, no wonder you’re here." The brunette laughed. "Should have realized only a fellow insomniac would be here. How many hours did you sleep?"

"Last night? None."

"Wow, same. It's like we were meant to meet each other!" Her soulmate laughed at her own oblivious statement.

Oh fuck. 

"Pffft, what? No way. Us two? Naw." Cathy nervously tried to deny the idea.

"Okay, weirdo. Didn't need to tear me down so quickly."

"Ah, shit, sorry about that."

"It's all good. So, you want to know how exactly I got here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm kind of trying to surprise my cousin," the brunette timidly admitted as she stared at her shoes awkwardly.

"Wait what? Seriously?" Parr asked in shock.

"Yeah, you see, um... she has severe anxiety, which leads to nightmares sometimes. Because of this, she doesn't like to sleep alone. Usually she can just cuddle up to her soulmate, my cousin-in-law Anna, but last night Anna had to stay overnight for work. So my cousin asked if she could stay at my place, and of course I said yes."

The answer was not what Catherine had expected, yet it caused her to realize something. Questions boggled Parr's mind. Should she ask them or not? After a quick mental debate over it, she decided to give into her curiosity and pray she doesn't embarrass herself in front of her soulmate.

Then again, they do have their arm trapped in a vending machine. Parr really doesn’t need to worry about dignity here.

"Wait, so does that mean, um, the person who is waiting for you when they wake up-"

"Is my cousin? Yeah, who else would it be Curls? I already told you I haven't met my soulmate."

"Yeah, but like, maybe you had a boyfrie—"

"Girlfriend actually." The brunette calmly corrected her.

Parr’s heart skipped a beat after hearing that.

Holy chocolate pretzels! She actually has a chance with this cutie.

"Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to assume.”

“It’s alright, I’m used to it.” The girl shrugged.

“So as I was saying, uh, well you could have had a girlfriend. It's not unusual for a soulmate to only be platonic."

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I don't typically date. Not that I don't want to or anything, it's just that I usually have trouble connecting with someone. Like romance wise, I think when I see them, I'll know. There'll just be this connection that makes them fun to be around and easy to talk to. Kind of like how we're talking now," her soulmate pointed out, still completely oblivious to the fact that they were soulmates.

"Oh, um, yeah, totally get that." Catherine nervously agreed.

"Anyways, so my cousin was staying with me last night, right? Well surprise, surprise, she has a nightmare that leads to an almost extreme panic attack."

"Holy shit, is she alright?"

"Yeah, I managed to calm her down before things got out of hand, but I felt bad for the kid. She was just starting to get out and explore her life, yet she can't escape the night terrors that haunt her. I don't know, I thought..." the brunette looked down and sighed, eyes watering up a bit.

It broke Cathy's heart to see her soulmate like this. She didn't know what to do, never being one to comfort others, so Catherine just did what she would want them to do for her. She hesitantly held the girl's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Hey, it's alright," She managed to whisper to her soulmate.

Cathy wasn't sure how that worked, her being a stranger and all, but the brunette seemed to perk up. And that made Cathy proud of herself, it didn't matter if it only helped the girl out a bit. She comforted her soulmate. 

After a few deep breaths, the girl gave Parr a shaky smile and continued her story.

"...I guess I thought it would be nice to run out and get her Skittles. You know, so when she wakes up I could surprise her with her favorite candy, and then she'll remember coming over as a good experience instead of a bad one. I don't know, I just really wanted to see her leave with a smile on her face."

Cathy’s heart raced after hearing those quiet words leave the girl’s mouth. It was such a sweet and considerate gesture that it overwhelmed Parr with empathy. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from her soulmate’s sad eyes. With her mouth agape and eyes widen, Parr felt a sense of respect building up for her soulmate.

"Wow, you might be a dumbass, but that was really sweet," Catherine finally managed to put her thoughts into words.

"Thanks?" Her soulmate stared at her confused, wondering whether she should take that as a compliment or not.

"I mean it in the best way possible. You seem a bit impulsive, sure, but you have a big heart. I would say that that makes you a hella cool cousin."

"I low-key got my arm stuck in a vending machine in front of a cute girl at five in the morning with not even a wink of sleep. Excuse you, but I think that makes me the best cousin ever." She laughed.

Cathy couldn't help but blush at how the brunette called her cute. A small smile soon turned into a huge dorky grin as she listened to her soulmates blissful laugh.

"So, dumbass, why here? Why not a CVS?"

"Huh, oh.... being completely honest, I thought telling her I went out for a midnight stroll in the park to buy her skittles sounded cooler than I walked to the CVS down the street in bunny slippers." The brunette chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Dead." Her soulmate stared straight into her eyes seriously.

"Okay, you are officially deemed a dumbass forever."

With that comment, Cathy was playfully whacked in the arm by her soulmate.

"Hey! Tell me I'm wrong." Cathy laughed, holding an arm up in defense.

“You are wrong.” The brunette playfully stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. It honestly made Parr’s heart flutter a bit, the way she cutely huffed, the mischief gleam in her eyes, that goofy smile of hers. It was a spellbinding look, she was intoxicating. And Cathy, Cathy was hooked.

"Oh c’mon. You have been stuck in this vending machine for nearly two hours, unless you can free your arm in the next try, then you are most certainly the one who is wrong."

"Fuck, okay, let's see if I can do this. After all, the sixty-ish something try is the charm," she said.

"Jesus Christ, may the Lord have mercy on your soul."

"Okay. That's it, I give up. I shall forever be stuck here. This vending machine is now my home!" The girl dramatic stated, thus causing Cathy to roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Will you just let me help you already?" Parr asked.

"Fine, but like, only because my arm is feeling really sore."

"Okay, okay, try relaxing it while I lift up the lid. Then slowly pull it out. And I mean slowly! You don't want to damage your arm anymore than you most-likely already have," Cathy instructed.

"Okay, okay. Let's give it a try, I guess."

The brunette was skeptical at first, eyes narrowed and brow raised, but at this point, she figured she had nothing left to lose. So she carefully followed Parr's instructions, relaxing her arm and allowing Cathy to lift the lid. Slowly and cautiously, she then began to attempt to pull her arm out. It took a few tries, causing the brunette to grow impatient. Nonetheless, when it began to slide out, her arm smoothly popped out of the machine in seconds.

The brunette instantly looked up at Catherine, amazed that her idea actually worked, and grateful as she wore a huge grin.

"Holy fuck, that actually worked! I'm free! I'm free!" Her soulmate cheered, grasping her newly free arm and moving it around.

"Yes you are, you idiot!" Catherine laughed at the girl's reaction.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You have no idea how relieving it is to be freed from that death machine! Like, I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

"Then do it."

Cathy instantly froze after the words left her mouth. She looked at the brunette to see that she too was surprised by the words that came out of Parr's mouth. No way were either of them expecting that, especially since Parr was never the flirty type.

Shit, she fucked things up.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid. Please ignor— mph." Parr quickly tried to cover up her mistake.

Cathy would have continued, but she was silenced by a pair of soft lips that were at first gently pressed against her own lips, but soon deepened as her soulmate began to suck at her bottom lip. An electrifying chill went through Catherine as she let out a small moan against the kiss, allowing the brunette access to her mouth. Which the girl greatly made use of as she slipped her tongue into Cathy's mouth.

Hands freed, they began to grab a hold of one another. Catherine's fingers delved into the girl's hair, entangling them in the dark messy mane, causing her bun to fall out. Her soulmate, however, was more bold as she let her hands roam until they found Catherine's hips, pulling her closer and squeezing her butt.

Parr, overwhelmed with a strong lustful urge, stumbled back. Thus opening up the option for her soulmate to pin her against the vending machine, something the brunette didn't need to think twice about. Pressure added and a bursting sensation spread through Parr's body as her soulmate slammed her against the machine, quickly placing a leg between Cathy's as she bit down on Catherine's lip. A loud groan escaped Catherine as she rolled her hips against the brunette’s.

It was a hot moment, and Parr probably would have let the girl screw her then and there, not caring about the setting they were in, yet something had managed to snap the two horny twenty-something-year-olds out of their lustful state.

A soft bang echoed through the air as the vending machine slightly shook. Something had fallen from the racks.

The two instantly backed their heads away, heavily panting, lips swollen, eyes dilated, and faces flushed as they stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity.

Finally, after catching her breath, the brunette spoke up.

"That better not be what I think it is." 

Both girls separated as they looked down at the machine. Hesitantly, her soulmate bent down and grabbed what had fallen down to examine it. In mere seconds, the girl let out a loud groan in displeasure.

"You are fucking with me today, fate." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"The fucking Skittles fell, that's what happened!"

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently sticking my arm up and getting it stuck for two fucking hours isn't enough, but slamming a cute chick against the shitty machine will make them fall because, fucking logic!" Anne groaned.

"To be fair... Skittles are known for being the candy where you taste the rainbow." Parr snickered as she covered her mouth, trying to contain herself.

"Okay, so I just had to be gay to get them to fall down? Wish I knew that, like, two hours ago, damnit."

Cathy burst out laughing as her soulmate pouted.

"This isn't funny, I just wasted two hours of my life!" She whined.

"Okay, but come on, it's a little bit funny." Catherine snickered.

"Okay, maybe just a tad. But I'm still mad at the fucking machine."

Cathy then continued to laugh her ass off, she was laughing so hard that she began to cry.

"Glad to see someone's getting off on my misery."

"I'm sorry, it's just... Oh my, oh my god. I don't think I ever laughed that hard," Cathy admitted.

"Really, that's too bad," Her soulmate frowned. Cathy eyed her, hence causing the brunette to realize what she had said and blush in embarrassment. Shit, she's really cute when she blushes. "Well, you see, um, you have a really cute laugh. So, I don't know, I just think you should do it more often."

The brunette fidgeted with her fingers, lightly twiddling them as she nervously looked up at Cathy with pursed lips.

"Thank you," Cathy muttered, face matching her soulmates. Look, they were already matching.

It went silent for a bit, way too quiet for both girls comforts. But neither one of them knew what to do at the time. So they just stood there, eyeing each other up and letting their nerves build up. Finally, Cathy can't take it anymore and is the one to speak up.

"Um, so is your arm okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, it's— um, it's fine. Just going to be hella sore, and maybe a bit bruised, but I'll be alright." The pretty brunette nervously laughed as she stretched her now free arm.

"That's good." Cathy nodded.

"Yeah, um, thanks for asking."

"No problem....."

Silence once again.

Fuck, well that didn't work. Catherine forgot she is really bad at socializing. If only Parr could just make her realize they were soulmates without directly stating it. Usually she just waits for her problems to leave her alone.

............Wait............ Holy shit why doesn't she just do that? Okay, yes, it's not the typical way to handle things, but Parr has always been a flight rather than a fight.

Plus, she's not going to fully run away, just wait outside until the pretty brunette realizes they are soulmates.

If her soulmate is oblivious, she can stop her and explain it to her then.

It's full proof!... as long as the second part doesn't have to happen, but Parr will take her chances.

"Hey, it's getting pretty early, so I'm thinking that I should go now..." Parr awkwardly stated.

"Oh, really? Okay." The pretty girl sighed in disappointment.

Aw, so she did enjoy Catherine's company. Holy shit! Cathy got a cute girl to like her!

....Well then again, they are soulmates....

"C-Can I, um, well uh..." the brunette stuttered, looking down shyly as she was suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I um, well, you see... I was wondering if I could get your name? You know, to tell my cousin the name of the cute curly haired girl who helped me deliver her skittles?" She smiled sweetly, with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"O-Oh, Parr."

"Parr?"

"Catherine! I am, uh, my name-" Cathy took a deep breath to relax. "My name is Catherine Parr." She calmly explained.

It took Cathy a second to realize the brunette was laughing. Eyes widened in fear of saying something weird, she watched as the girl looked up at her with a goofy grin.

"I-I'm sorry, but like, I'm not going to be able to call you Catherine. Can I call you something else, like Cathy?" Her soulmate asked.

"U-um yeah, sure.... but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"That's my cousin's name."

"Oh, what a coincidence."

"Yeah. What's even more a coincidence, her soulmate's name, being Anna, is actually similar to mine."

"Really now? And what might your name be, girl who slammed me against a vending machine?" Cathy teasingly asked.

They both blushed at the nickname, but the brunette just held out her hand. It was the one with the number zero on her wrist, yet the girl was still unaware of it.

Yup, this idiot is Cathy's soulmate alright.

"The names Anne,” she introduced herself, smirking at Cathy in a flirty manner. “Anne Boleyn." 

Cathy shook her soulmate— Anne's hand. She then smiled at her unaware soulmate.

"Can I call you Annie?" Cathy asked.

"Sure, I don't see why I wouldn't let a cute girl give me a nickname." She nonchalantly shrugged.

Cathy's cheeks flushed at her comment, much to Anne's awareness as the idiot wore a shit-eating grin.

"What's wrong Cathy? You said it yourself, I slammed you up against a vending machine, why wouldn't I think you are cute?" Anne eyes cast down on Cathy, blatantly checking her out. "Is it that you would prefer me to call you something else? Like, hot as hell? Entrancing? An eleven? Sexy? Top energy? Fuck-worth—"

"How bout you just call me Cathy!" Cathy quickly shouted in embarrassment.

"Well, Cathy, how bout I just call you in general?"

"What?"

Anne stared at Cathy in amusement and playfully sighed.

"Hey Curls, I'm asking you for your number."

"Oh…” Cathy said. Then the words sunk in. “Wait... OH! Um, yeah! Sure thing. I can get that for you, um, of course." She stuttered.

"Chill Cath. There's no fire."

"Oh really now? I couldn't tell." Cathy rolled her eyes, yet still wore a kittenish expression.

"It's kind of obvious. After all, the only thing close to a fire here is you," Anne quipped.

"Cause I'm hot?" Cathy questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Anne in sheer amusement.

"That, and your style is fire."

_".......I can't fucking believe you are my soulmate and that just came out of your mouth."_

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Annie, you don't have to worry that pretty little head of yours."

"So, you think I'm pretty?" Anne mischievously grinned as she casually grabbed hold of Cathy's hand, stroking the back of it as she calmly stared at Parr with a gaze that pierced right through her.

"I personally think you look into words too much." Parr managed to verbalize.

"Eh, maybe, I like to read. Do you not?"

"No, I do. But not the typical romance stories." Parr shifted her gaze away from Anne's. "It's not like this is a typical romance story." She muttered under her breath.

"Me neither, I like poetry and short stories. Makes sense, my favorite author being the one and only Edgar Allan Poe."

Now that, that had caught her attention. 

Okay, now the soulmate thing made sense. Like sure, Anne looked like a fucking queen and was a bit of a smoother talker, minus the puns. But knowing that she is an intellectual who can appreciate a good writer, well, Cathy might just swoon. She isn't literally drooling over Anne now, is she?

"Wait, really? I love Poe, especially his writing with the tell-tale heart." Cathy said.

"A woman who has read one of his books, are you after my heart?" Anne jested.

"Oh, what else could I be after for reading a book from an amazing author?"

"I don't know, maybe you're trying to get me out of my skirt—"

"I just like to read!" Cathy exclaimed, interrupting Anne in a flustered manner. Yet Anne got a kick out of her reaction.

"Y'know, you are pretty flustered for someone who was into making out with a stranger they just met when said person they kissed had their arm recently stuck in a vending machine." Anne giggled in an impish manner. 

Oh fuck, okay, so like... the teasing might actually be a bit of a turn on for Cathy... Anne is just really hot, and Cathy can so imagine being under her right now and Anne teasing her by slowly tracing her fingers around her p— 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

"Well I don't usually do things like this!" Cathy explained, face flushed as she tried to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, so I'm special." Anne giggled.

"Whatever makes you happy, Annie," Cathy teasingly shot back, twiddling one of her curls. She looked over at Anne who was entranced by the movement. She giggled as she caught Anne staring at her. The adorable sound of Cathy’s giggle snapped Anne out of her zoned out state, leading to her grinning at the girl.

"Gasp, Cathy, don't toy with my feelings! Do you know what you're doing to me?" She dramatically asked.

"I know what I would do— Wait shit, that sounds kinky."

Anne instantly burst out laughing after hearing that. Therefore leading Cathy to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Cathy, what could you possibly be trying to say with that phrase that isn't kinky?" 

"I don't know! It just seemed fitting!" Cathy exclaimed, tossing her hands up in defense.

"Is this how you flirt?" Anne asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"You think I know how to flirt? I legit just let words leave my mouth and then the next thing I know I have a girl who looks like a goddess sucking on my lips and pinning me against a vending— fuck, stop grinning!"

Anne, of course, displayed a mischievous smirk as she looked at Cathy amusingly.

"You think I'm a goddess?" Anne teasingly asked.

Cathy's face turns into a dark scarlet as she groans, running her fingers through her curls.

"You were the one with your arm stuck in a vending machine, why am I the one being embarrassed here?" Cathy asked.

"Cause you are cuter." Anne giggled.

"I'm sorry, do you not own a mirror?" 

"Nope, so can I look at my reflection through your eyes."

God that was awful, but Cathy couldn’t help but feel butterflies as Anne walked closer to her, admiring Parr’s features.

"You'd have to stare a while," Cathy flirted back.

"Well, I don't mind." Anne giggled, leaning in closer to Parr as if she was trying to steal another kiss.

God did Cathy want to kiss her again. She wanted to feel the sensation of Anne pinning her to the wall, lips against hers, showering her in affection, love and lust. 

But at this rate she is never going to leave! So begrudgingly, Cathy had to decline.

"Clearly, but I sadly have to go, remember."

"Aw, boo. I was hoping you forgot about that Cathy." Anne cutely pouted.

"Nope."

"Well don't forget, I'm sedulously set on getting your number."

"Sedulously? Are you trying to impress me with your brain?" Cathy asked amused.

"Maybe, I have heard smart is sexy." Anne winked.

"Who's trying to get into who's pants now, hm?" Cathy teased flirtatiously. 

"Gasp, Cathy! So you were trying to get me out of my-"

"No, dumbass, just give me your phone before I change my mind."

"You are still here now after seeing my dumbassary and me getting stuck in a vending machine, I don't think you are going to leave."

"You really want to test that?" Cathy smirked.

"The only thing I want to test is us."

"...."

"On a date," Anne clarified awkwardly.

"No, I know. I'm just internally regretting not walking back home after seeing you."

"HEY!" Anne yelled.

"I'm kidding, Annie."

"Annie, wow, that's going to take some getting used to."

"Yet you were fine with dumbass? God, you are interesting."

"Is that a bad thing?" Anne asked.

"No, I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good, cause you've caught my interest, Miss Cathy curls Parr."

"Well, is there anything else I've caught?"

"Do my lips count?" Anne asked, causing Cathy to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god! Anne!"

"What?" She asked teasingly, knowing fairly well what she said.

"Just, just shut up and give me your phone so I can give you my number."

Anne quickly grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Basically shoving it to Cathy as she excitedly watched Parr enter her number.

"Wait. Wait. Wait,” Anne said,causing Cathy to pause and look at her curiously. “I want to put in your contact name." She grinned.

Cathy watched as Anne, bubbly as can be, entered her name as "Cathy Curls" surrounded by green hearts.

Well, at least Parr knows for a fact that Anne is interested in her. And to think, she wasted a whole week hiding from her because she feared Anne would reject her.

In reality, the dumbass hasn't even realized they are soulmates yet, and is already trying to make a move on Cathy.

"You really are something else Annie," Cathy teased as she handed Anne her phone. Anne entered her info in diligently, slightly sticking out her tongue as she focused on figuring out Cathy's phone. Cathy didn't mind waiting though, it just meant more time for her to stare at Anne, whose face was glistening from the blue beam and wore a big smile.

"Annnnnnnd- there we go. All set and ready to text!" Anne exclaimed as she bounced a bit out of excitement. She held Cathy's phone out to her, but Anne didn't let go when Cathy went and grabbed it. No, instead she slid her hand onto Cathy's, pulled Parr close to her, cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss against her lips. The action was a bit surprising, but by no means was it loathed. Cathy was just astounded by the way Anne gently pressed her lips onto Parr's, slowly moving them as her fingers lightly stroked her cheek. She was passionate, but at the same time she was gentle with Cathy. It was as if she treated Parr like a beautiful doll.

This, this kiss wasn't like before. No, that kiss was intense, lustful, instinctive, quick, desired, and, above all, was about to turn sinful. This kiss, however, was warm, and gentle, and loving. A bubbly feeling arose inside Cathy as she happily reciprocated the kiss, melting into Anne's touch and gripping her shirt, pulling Boleyn in closer.

Although a bit heated, both girls made sure to keep the kiss innocent this time as they savored the sensation, each others' taste, and the feeling of ecstasy that bubbles inside of them. 

Little, quiet moans escape Cathy's lip as Anne's hand finally let's go of Catherine's phone. But this was only so she can entangle her fingers into Catherine's lavish sea of curls that Anne had oh-so adored since the second she laid eyes on Cathy. The gentle tug at her hair caused Cathy to groan as she moved her lips passionately against Anne’s, living for the affection as Anne continued to caress her cheeks. 

They kept at the kiss for a while, lost in each other to the point that both would be satisfied just doing this for the rest of eternity. They were so entranced in one another that the world could blow up and they would be none the wiser, happily continuing their kiss.

To Anne's disappointment, Cathy was the one who ended the kiss this time. Pulling back, she stared in awe as Anne quickly pouted, her eyes cast down onto Parr's swollen lips that she easily missed. The image caused the corner of Cathy's mouth to curve up, but she tried to repress the smile. Tried. And failed. It's not her fault, soulmate or not Anne was just too cute!

So with a dorky grin and cute blush tinting her cheeks, Cathy confidently decided to move on with her plan.

"As much as I would love to stay here and continue this for hours, I do have to get home," Cathy said.

"Aw, fuck." Anne sighed.

"You can call me though if you want."

"Don't try to make me feel better by being all cute,” Anne whined, puffing her cheeks in a childish manner.

"You think I'm cute?" Catherine teased, mimicking Anne's earlier response. Hence causing her soulmate's eyes to widened, obviously taken aback by Catherine's sudden burst of confidence and flirting.

"Oh you coy, copying— mm, oh my god. Yes Cathy, I really think you are cute." Anne broke into a goofy grin that made Catherine feel all sorts of things and ways. 

Oh, what she would do to be able to always hold Anne closer and closer to her. To hear her soulmate's heart race as fast as her own. To be able to say that smile was hers, the light of joy and hope in life that she so desperately sought for through the darkness of reality.

"Really now? Good to know you like what you see," Cathy said playfully with a wink. The playful flirting had not only caused Anne's face to flush, but her smile grew wider and allowed Cathy to admire Anne's cute little dimples. Oh god, she was perfect. Cathy quickly stole a quick peck from Anne's lips. Her sudden confidence taking the Boleyn girl by surprise, Cathy, once again, pulled back with a knowing grin. Anne liked her, her soulmate liked her. This beautiful girl who she was destined to meet liked her without even knowing they are soulmates! Is Parr dreaming? This was just too good to be true. "Later Annie, it was nice talking to you." Cathy giggled as she quickly made her break out of the room.

Anne's eyes lingered on Cathy while she nervously walked out of the room. Anne had obviously expected Catherine to just head home. As soon as she turned the corner outside the door, however, she hid behind the wall instead. 

Quickly leaning her back against the cold hard concrete wall, chest rapidly rising and falling as she could feel heavy breaths releasing from her mouth. Eyes were wide and pupils were dilated as she clenched her shirt around her chest, her heart tightening from the recent overload of joy, lust, and excitement. Blood rushes all throughout Cathy's body and it felt amazing. Mind reeling and replaying the recent events, Catherine soon realized what was going on and had to cover her mouth to muffle the eruption of giggles that escaped her lips.

God, who knew she could ever feel so euphoric from meeting, and getting very familiar with, just one person. Catherine felt like she could do anything: walk on water, write a book, not cry while listening to that one song on her playlist that gives her sad bi hours. Yes, this is what it's like to have a soulmate! How the blood is rushing, lips are smacking, heart is racing, mind is spinning, chest is heaving, body is tingling! Oh god, oh lord, oh almighty! This! This is what it means for one to truly feel alive!

Cathy has heard and read all about it, but no words could hold for the extravagant, indescribable feeling she felt. It left her spellbound, eyes closing for a second to revel in her new found state of bliss.

Slowly, Cathy calmed herself and opened up her eyes. However, they hastily closed after catching a mere glimpse of the burning and blinding glow of the amber-orange filled sky.

Oh fuck, she was not prepared for the sun's vibrant flare to render her sight useless. Wait...

Holy fuck the sun is out! How long was she in there talking and smooching Anne?!

Quickly grabbing her phone and turning it on, her eyes glanced up to the upper right corner of the screen that read 6:34 a.m. Ergo, she was in there with Anne for about two hours and didn't even realize it.

Cathy groaned at this revelation. Her face heated up at the embarrassing thought of her making out with Anne for over an hour. God was she really that touch starved and horny? Or was she just a bi disaster who couldn't handle herself around an angelic-like girl.....

Fuck, Catherine already knows she is a total bi disaster. Like, she doesn't even sleep because of her cute soulmate! Catherine bets Anne isn't like this..... 

Oh for Christ's sake, now she is curious!

Cathy carefully tiptoed towards the door. When she got there, she leaned against the wall and quietly opened the door just a smudge so she could hear what was happening.

The answer that awaited her was once again shocking, but then again, she should have expected nothing less from Anne.

“I am such a dumbass!” Anne’s voice screamed.

Cathy jumped after hearing that. At first it made her hesitant on whether she should leave or not, but then she remembered why she was there. Her soulmate. Anne. She then continued to listen in on the girl, trying to figure out what got her so worked up.

“ _Merde!_ I can’t believe the lines I said! ‘How bout I just call you in general?’ Ugh! That is so cringy! Why am I so cringy? I blame it on the fact that I am such a useless lesbian! Why am I such a useless lesbian?!?! ‘Do my lips count?’ For fuck sake! I’m such an idiot! What, do I like being single? Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Cathy was taken aback by this. Anne was beating herself up over what she said. Her soulmate Anne? The smooth talking, flirty goddess? Why? She’s so fun and beautiful to be around with! 

“Like, ah fuck, she was really cute. And she saw me with my fucking hand up the vending machine! Past Anne you dumbass!” A loud groan reverberated from the room.

Holy fuck, Anne’s talking about her now. And it's all good things.

Cathy anxiously moved closer to the door, desperately wanting to hear more about what Anne thought of her.

“Oh god, and her lips were really soft. And she was really cute. And her curls, oh god her curls! Fuck she was cute!”

Cathy felt her heart pound and face heat up after hearing this. Sure, Anne called her cute before, but not so bluntly and honest. Bright side, at least now she knows Anne enjoyed their kisses as much as she did.

“Oh shit, Kitty is so going to kill me for making out with a stranger. I am so dead, she is going to change my tumblr account, eat my chocolate and hide my heelys for weeks. Fuck!” Anne cursed to herself.

Yup, that’s her soulmate alright. A heely wearing, chocolate loving gremlin. 

Cathy had to cover her mouth to hold back her snicker. Oh god, this girl was hilarious in such an adorable way.

“But like, Cathy was so cute! Like girlfriend material and I’m just ughhh, an idiot! How can I fuck up in front of someone like that so badly? Like, she’s perfect! She reads, she’s a bit awkward, she’s smart, she very sweet! And the little bits of sarcasm and flirty banter! The way her lips curve when she was thinking about how to react. It was all just too cute! Fuuuuuuuuck I’m gay.”

Cathy covered her face in embarrassment as she smiled like a dork. Oh god, Anne was killing her with these comments of hers. She actually likes Cathy for who she is, and Cathy is savoring this moment and every single one of Anne’s nice words

“She is legit my type and I was a fucking dumbass around her! Like slamming her against the vending machine? What if she wasn’t ready for that! Oh fuck! Why did I get so into the kiss?”

Well, in Anne’s defense, Cathy found that kiss extremely hot and enjoyable.

“Wait, I know, cause I’m gay! I love it and it’s fabulous, but like, ughhh! Why can’t I flirt normally and not meet a cute girl in an embarrassing situation!!!”

Cathy chuckled, at least she now knows she isn't the only disaster in this soulmate connection.

“At least she was really sweet about it, but fuck that just made her hotter. God when she kissed me I thought I was going to melt, like oh fuck. Cute girl kissing me? Yes please. I love affection. I’m gay, very gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay— oh hey look my wrist is at zero —gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay— Wait…”

Catherine’s breath hitches after hearing the sudden pause.

Oh no, did she realize that she was supposed to meet her soulmate?

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN DID IT TURN ZERO! OH SHIT! OH JESUS CHRIST! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!”

Yup. Does she realize that it’s Parr though?

“WAIT BUT THE ONLY PERSON I SAW WAS CATHY?”

Yes, apparently.

“OH FUUUUUUUUU— JUST FUCK ME LIFE! I AM SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS! UGHHH!”

Cathy then heard loud stomping and squeak shoes as Anne raced towards the door to run out. As soon as she leaves the room, she makes eye contact with Cathy and both of their eyes widened in utter shock.

Of fuck, she was caught.

They continued to awkwardly stare at each other until Anne broke the silence.

“ _Niquer._ You haven’t happened to have heard all of that, have you?” She nervously asked.

As soon as those words left Anne’s mouth, Cathy could no longer hold back the laughter she has held for the past few minutes.

“Y-yeah, I’m- I’m sorry!” Cathy tried to calm herself, but it was no use. She couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m sorry, this is mean, it’s just- pffft.”

“No, no I get it. It’s just, ughhhh I fucking hate my life.” Anne groaned.

“S-so…”

“So?” Anne mimicked Cathy in a questioning manner,

“I hear that I’m your type,” Cathy teased with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, I was screaming so loud Australia woke up.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, it wasn’t _that_ loud.”

“Thanks Cath.” Anne commented dryly as she playfully rolls her eyes.

“I’m just kidding with you Annie… hey, for what it’s worth…” Cathy paused, hesitating to say what’s on her mind.

“Yeah?”

“Well, um, I think you’re really cute,” Cathy bashfully admitted.

“I know I’m hot,” Anne agreed.

“Oh wow.”

“No, not like that, well yes like that. But like, that doesn’t help with the fact that I am an idiot who just-”

“I was referring to what I heard,” Cathy explained.

“Um, come again.”

“When I listened to you talk out loud, I thought it was cute.”

“You thought me screaming my head off about being a useless dumbass lesbian was cute?” Anne questioned in shock, staring at Cathy as if she had two heads.

“I mean it’s just you are really interesting, y’know. And I like how random you are! I’m not able to predict what happens with you, and you are kind of, sort of, maybe just a little bit, extremely cute when you are an oblivious idiot. Like how you didn’t pick up on me saying my soulmate was a cute dumbass, and then I called you both cute and a dumbass repeatedly. I found it both amusing, and cute how happy you were talking with me without picking up on any of my hints. And I didn’t mean to deceive you, but it was really nice just getting to know you without the whole ‘fate chose us’ thing. Y’know? And I really enjoyed our conversation, and you seem really sweet, and you’re a good kisser, like fuck, how did I make you think I was a good kisser? Also, I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just that I've been freaking out about meeting you for a whole week and then you had your hand stuck up the machine and honestly I was not ready for that. Nor was I prepared to see you screaming about how you are a dumbass. Like, I am a bit scared of confrontation and speaking my mind. So when I start because of an adrenaline rush, like now, I try to knock all my thoughts out. So like, yeah, you are really cute and funny. Especially the way you smile after making one of those cringe-worthy lines, and I actually thought they were smooth. But then again, I can’t flirt for shit. And oh god, I’ve been talking for awhile now. I’m so sorry for ranting, and sorry for continuing the rant with my apology, and oh jeez. I did it again! I’m sor— You know what, I am just going to shut up now.” Cathy finally ended her awkward monologue with a beat red face. 

She looked at Anne nervously and, seeing the girl had a stunned expression, she smiled sheepishly.

It was officially now Anne’s turn to burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, you are really something else Cathy!” Anne said.

“I’m sorry, that was a bit much wasn’t it.” Cathy twirled a curl around her finger in embarrassment. “I kind of just panic so I just said what has been on my mind for a while and— mph.”

Anne silences her with a surprise kiss full of passion. Cathy felt her legs go weak as an exhilarating force shot throughout her body. A soft sensation brought all kinds of throbbing, but it didn’t last long.

As quick as Anne placed her lips on Cathy’s, she had sadly separated them.

They both panted for a bit, Anne’s warm breath sending shivers down Cathy as it brushed her face. Catherine then pulled Anne in close and hid her face in her soulmates neck. Hence drawing out a chuckle from Anne.

“God Cathy, you have to stop being so cute. It’s going to be the death of me.”

“Look who’s talking, little-miss-Dumbass,” Cathy teased.

“Apparently you find this dumbass cute.”

“Yeah, fate forced me to accept the fact that I like idiots.”

“Oh right! You’re my soulmate! And I’m yours! Wow, holy shit is that surreal.” Anne chuckled.

“Yeah we are, but like, that doesn’t mean we have to be ‘the one’ for each other.”

“We don’t _have_ to, but if you don’t mind…” Anne bit her lip as she nervously stared at Cathy. She then reached for Cathy’s hand and gently squeezed it. “Cathy, I would like to see where this goes.” She timidly tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Hence causing Cathy to smile warmly.

“I would too.” 

“Cause I’m a cute dumbass?” Anne asked.

“You know what, I think we are both a little dumb and cute. That’s why fate put us together,” Cathy admitted.

“Thank you fate!” Anne screamed to the sky, eliciting a soft chuckle from Cathy.

“So Annie, now that you know that we’re soulmates- by the way, sorry again for not telling you right away.”

“You are cute and saw me with my hand up a vending machine for skittles, so I’ll forgive you and not mention this if you don’t.” Anne smiled.

“Oh no, I’m telling everyone I know that I met my soulmate when they had their arm trapped in a vending machine.” Cathy rolled her eyes sarcastically in a teasing manner.

“Fuck!”

“Annie, I was joking.”

“Cathy, I think we have already established that I am both gullible and a dumbass around cute girls like you,” Anne blankly stated.

“Fair point. Anyways, now that you know that’s we’re soulmates, what do you want to do?” Cathy asked.

“You know, judging by the word choice, I can very easily make this inappropriate. Do you really want to give me that power?” Anne jokingly asked

“Other than me, Annie.”

“Cocky much?”

“What was the inappropriate joke then?”

“...You…”

“I thought so.” Cathy sighed.

“Uh, yeah whatever. Joking aside, I would like to take you out on a date, if that’s alright?” Anne awkwardly asked, rubbing her shoulder shyly.

“I would like that very much. Thank you for asking,” Cathy awkwardly smiled.

The two then stared at each other and burst out laughing.

“Okay, so like, wow. We are both really bad at this,” Anne said.

“Says the smooth talker.”

“Oh hush you and just tell me when you are free already.”

“Really whenever, my job gives me an open schedule, what about you?” Cathy asked.

“I’m free now... unless if that’s too early. I’m sorry, I’m just really excited to meet my soulmate,” Anne nervously confessed.

“You are one of those dreamers?”

“Uh, yeah, heh heh.”

“Hey, it’s cute.” Cathy smiled as she softly pecked Anne’s cheek, stealing a brief affectionate touch. “And what a coincidence, I’m free right now too.”

“Alright!... I mean, cool, cool.” Anne excitedly bounced a bit while she smiled at Cathy, who just giggled at Anne’s response.

“How ‘bout coffee? I think we could both use a pick me up,” Cathy suggested.

“Ah yes, coffee. The true love of the insomniacs.” Anne nodded goofily.

“Our true love is coffee? Why not books?”

“I’ll do you one better: why not both?” Anne pointed out.

“So this is why you are my soulmate!” Cathy exclaimed.

They both burst out laughing again after that. Cathy laughed so hard that she had to lean on Anne to stay standing up.

After a few minutes, the hilarity calmed down and they were able to get back to planning their date.

“So coffee?” Cathy asked sweetly.

“Yes, as long as you don’t mind me ordering hot chocolate,” Anne said.

“Of course you would order something so adorable, childish and sweet.”

“Hey, it’s not like I have many options. I’m not allowed to have coffee without my cousins permission, it’s this stupid rule we— OH SHIT!”

“Anne, are you okay?” Cathy eyes widened in concern.

“My cousin! I need to get home to her before she wakes up!” Anne explained frantically.

“What time does she wake up?”

“A bit after sunrise. So it should be fi- holy fuck, since when was the sun there?” Anne’s eyes widened like doe as she just now realized the brightly orange ablazed sky.

“Oh my god, Anne!” Cathy said in disbelief. How could she not have noticed the sky until now?

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I just have to run really quick back and— fuck. But if I do that, I can't take you on a coffee date and I really want to take you on a coffee date.” Anne froze in place, pouting as she weighed her options out.

“Annie, if you want I can walk you home-” Cathy started to offer but was cut off.

“Already wanting to visit my bedroom, huh?” Anne said teasingly.

“Anne, seriously?”

“Sorry, can’t help it when my soulmate is so cute.” Anne defended herself, thus causing Cathy to roll her eyes at her soulmates antics.

“As I was saying, I can walk you home so you can drop the skittles off and talk to your cousin, and then we can go on a date if you want.”

“Really? You’d be willing to do that, it’s not troubling you or anything?” Anne nervously asked.

“Anne Boleyn, I would be delighted to.”

“Holy fuck, where have you been all my life.”

“I don’t know, blame fate.”

“Fuck fate!”

“Anne, fate brought us together, remember?” 

“Oh, my bad, fuck me then.”

“.... Annie?” Cathy questioned.

“Yeah, I realized what I said. I really need to start thinking before I speak.” Anne sighed.

“Please don’t, this is great.” Cathy chuckled.

“Glad you’re smiling about it. God, are you always so happy?” Anne asked, causing Cathy to ponder.

“Am I now? That’s unusual, I don’t have a proclivity for smiling.”

“Really now? Cause you’ve been laughing your ass off for the majority of the time I’ve known you. Maybe the rumors are true. Soulmates can make you happier.”

“You know what, I think you’re right about that.”

“So Cathy, shall we go?” Anne grinned as she intertwined her arm with Cathy’s, already pulling Parr towards the direction of her house.

“Oh, we shall.” Cathy giggled in response as her and Anne finally began their walk to Anne’s home.

This is weird. Was it though? No, it definitely was weird. 

Two hours after meeting her soulmate, something she was scared to do for a week, with her soulmate’s arm up a vending machine lead to this: lots of kisses, lots of joy and laughter, and a date.

Cathy was basically bursting with joy, excitement beaming with each step she took.

She never thought she could feel like this. She was always so alone, tired and scared. But not with Anne. Since the second she met the girl, she was mesmerized by this welcomed feeling.

And now, she couldn’t stop smiling as she walked besides the girl.

Soulmates truly are a weird, but amazing phenomenon. And being with Anne did something that Parr thought was only a myth. In the short amount of time she has known Anne, she has brought a sense of life and love that Parr has never been able to felt before. It was indescribable, but addicting. 

It was a lovely feeling and Catherine never wants it to end.

“Hey Cath, check this out! You see that trail? I bet you I can jump it on my heelys!” Anne pointed to an opening between a few trees. She quickly put on her wheels and zoomed off towards the path before Catherine could comprehend what was going on. As soon as she did, it was too late.

“Wait Anne! There are tree roo-” Cathy started, but sighed when she saw Anne fall backwards after tripping over a root. “Never mind.” 

“I’m okay!” Anne shouted in the short distance.

Cathy laughed as she shook her head. She then walked over to Anne, who wore a dorky smile when Cathy offered her a hand.

Oh god, what is Cathy going to do with her?

Her soulmate is a dumbass! Her dumbass!

“Hey, look who’s doing the pick ups now. Eh?” Anne winked as Cathy pulled her up. Oh god was that cringy.

Nonetheless, Cathy smiled warmly as she chuckled at Anne’s antics.

“Oh, Annie. You are such a gremlin.”

“Hey! I am not!” Anne cutely puffed out her cheeks as she huffed. But that didn’t last for long as she soon grinned and intertwined her and Catherine’s arms lovingly. The small gesture alone caused Cathy’s heart to soar. This is what she is going to feel the rest of her life with Anne.

That last thought brings her so much joy, Cathy thought she might have cried from an overstimulation of emotions.

Okay, sure. 

Anne might be her dumbass soulmate, but Cathy can already tell, she wouldn’t trade her Anne for anyone else in the world.


End file.
